


#2 All About You

by shineexofest



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Canon Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineexofest/pseuds/shineexofest
Summary: Prompt #2: 5 times taemin and kai are caught in compromising positions or situations by taemin's manager (who is convinced he's screwed bc he was finally assigned to the "easy" SM group and now he has to deal with this shit + are they freaking dating or not????)





	#2 All About You

**Author's Note:**

> I started this with tons of ideas but got so stuck that they didn’t work out (well) and this mess was the result, anyways at least I tried writing/practicing more as I’m stilling quite new with writing (title taken from an unreleased song from Taemin).

A sign of relieve was released when the email finally came in. For months he had been anxious for this email when his supervisor revealed he has been re-assigned even though he had only joined the company a few months ago. As much as he enjoyed his job he was scared for which team or individual he was assigned, although he loved his current (or should he say ex) team, it took a quite a bit an toll on him that even all his internships at SM didn’t prepare him for before his official job as manager at the company.

It was no wonder the older managers pitied him a bit for being immediately assigned to the toughest team to manage with all their members that already in their second year are global superstars and the company is pushing to keep releasing music to shoot even more up in popularity.  He already began to wonder for how long he was going to last with taking care as maknae manager of 12 members, as in any company being the maknae on the team meant taking care of all the things the others didn’t want to take care of. Taking care of anti-fans and their hateful actions, managing the members, all 12 of them, to be ready on time for every performance and driving one of the vans to take them to their next schedule.

It surprised him that in just a half year he had been promoted from maknae manager to manager of a solo member. As he read the email, not only was he promoted, he was assigned to every managers dream-team, SHINee. Whenever there was an managers meeting of all EXO’s or all the entire managers staff of the company for events like SMTown, everyone was always looking the ones who take care of SHINee, those are the most admired ones due to SHINee’s clean status and prosper even though they were already growing older as newer groups debut tons at a time.

The thing was…no one warned him how much he would need to keep an eye one the groups supposed most innocent and how much work such a cute little kid would give him.

1.

“Good, just like that!” The head choreographer said as Taemin and Jongin hold their finishing stand for the performances. After hours of learning the choreography for their duet number for Taemin’s upcoming debut, they both collapsed with grins on their faces.

“Watch yourself in the mirror a couple of times again while doing it and then finish up for today.” The choreographer said while heading out to his next schedule probably, leaving the two idols in the practice room.

“Should we try to film a take and send it to Jonghyun-hyung too? See what he thinks of it?” Jongin suggested while whipping of his sweat with a towel.

Taemin however took a moment to reply, a little to absorbed by Jongin’s sweating state. “Euhm, yes, we should, I would like hyung’s opinion too, see if he has any pointers to convey his song’s message more.” He quickly replied after he noticed himself glancing a bit too much at Jongin’s bare neck where the little sweat drops slowly down.

After setting up one of the camcorders and practicing the song a few more times, they recorded the choreo.

Not soon after both boys collapsed quite satisfied on the floor, heavily panting. 

“Things are really wrap up for your debut, right?” Jongin commented, “When is filming?”

“Later this week, we are even going to Amerika for it because my choreographer for it, is really busy there too, it’s exciting but still, I’m nervous, you know.” Taemin said with a little heavy heart. Being the first one of your group to go solo, it was nerve-wrecking, but he worked hard to earn it, so he was preparing hard for it too.

“Yah, Taemin-ah, don’t let it get to you, you got this, you held my hand when I debuted two years ago, now I can hold yours again.” Jongin said as he slides his hand in Taemin’s and folding his fingers around Taemin’s.

Taemin looked at his friend and his heart had gone soft at Jongin’s sincere expression. He knew he was asking a lot from his friend to do a duet with him and even preform with him on top of Jongin’s own group schedules, but he had felt greedy for taking up Jongin’s time. Holding Jongin’s hand now, made him feel glad he was indeed greedy, not only for doing stages together, which they wanted to do for years already but also for spending more time with the younger boy.

So much has changed since both his and Jongin’s debut yet sometimes have not…like his feelings, he knew the younger boy felt something too to some extend but being in this industry made him wary, already being called all sorts of things, being in a relationship, with a boy on top of that, would definitely throw dirt into all the hard work both of them had put in to even debut.

“Thank you.” He said softly as he re-focused his eyes to the ceiling as he tried to hold on to his moment for as long as God would let him have it.

“Tae- Euhm am I interrupting something? “ A sudden voice said as the door of the practice room flew open and one of SHINee’s managers walked in. 

Probably that sign of God, Taemin thought as he immediately dropped Jongin’s hand and got up, while all their managers knew Jongin and him were close, this manager was quite a recent addition to their group of managers, since the members had been taking on a lot of solo schedules as of lately so Taemin wanted to be more careful around this one not to give off the wrong impression of his friendship with Jongin.

“No, of course not!” Taemin quickly said and went to get his stuff to get to his next schedule after saying a swift goodbye to Jongin.

‘Interesting’ The young manager thought as he watch the two boys avoiding facing each other before he left with Taemin towards the idols next item of the day and Taemin have a rather red looking face despite the quite relaxed state he found the boy in at the practice room.

2.

He was flabbergasted when his manager handed him the tablet. “ [Dispatch] "Shoulders of close friends" Taemin-Kai walks at Han River.” Was the headline of the article in front of him, was this reality.

Looking at the pictures, remember him of that night. 

They had taken a quickly stroll after their last practice as his debut was only a week away, Jongin said for good luck they should take a walk along the Han River like they had done when EXO and SHINee debuted, to get Taemin a little off the edge from his growing nervousness. Eagerly the older boy had agreed to get his mind off things. 

Jongin never let an opportunely go to say something cheesy on these walks but still he was surprised when the younger one had put his arm around Taemin’s shoulder. Before pointing at one of distant stars in the night sky. 

“Look” Jongin had said, “Next week it will be you who will shine this bright.” He said while hugging Taemin closely to his side as he laughed.

Nah, Taemin thought, the one who is shining brightly is you right now, as he watch Jongin smiling at him.

Snapping back to the present, he still had not responded before another one of his managers, one of the older ones said “Way to go Taemin, we should tell the PR team let you take over promoting. Those pictures will definitely give you some boost and even more anticipation for the Pretty Boy stages you have prepared.” And the other manages joined laughing.

‘Thank god, no one is taking it seriously despite it being that scandal site.’ Taemin thought relieved but didn’t see the hawk eyes of the maknae manager watching him take a breather with curious eyes.

He had gone to EXO’s concert a while ago and he was mesmerized with Jongin’s solo dance, while he was a power dancer and more of sharp, detailed moves, when Jongin moved with a graze and fluidness that was so beautiful.

Luckily he found some time a few weeks later to finally take Jongin aside and ask him to teach him some moves from his solo.

“You want me to what?” Jongin asked

“Show how to do some ballet.” Taemin replied with a shy smile. 

“But I thought you didn’t like it?” Jongin replied slowly, raising an eyebrow.

“Well…You see, euhm” Taemin started stammering, it’s not like he could say how goddamn gorgeous the other boy looked while doing nor that he wouldn’t mind some hands-on ‘ballet lesson’ from this same person. “You know, just because! What kind of dancer doesn’t try everything, right?”

“Right…” Jongin replied uncertain as Taemin seemed to avoid his gaze and, was he? Taemin isn’t blushing right? No way, this is his best friend, it’s not like Taemin has those kind of thoughts about him anyway.

It didn’t take long for both boys to warm up and get around doing a few routine moves. Usually Taemin isn’t the style to just hang back and watch someone dance, ‘maybe he is really interested in ballet’, Jongin thought as he completed his routine he also performed during concerts and took a final pose, bowing down.

“Beautiful.” Jongin hears. He rose back up, looking surprised at Taemin, who looked at him with a shy smile again.

While Taemin was a good student, he definitely wasn’t one made of ballet, his body was stiffer than Jongin expected and when Taemin got the moves down, he was moving with sharpness and speed instead of softness and grace.

“Taemin…it’s more like this.” Jongin commented and showed the move Taemin tried to do, as Taemin tried it again, Jongin saw where it went wrong and grabbed Taemin’s hand, mimicking the movement it should make, not noticing how close he was to his best friend.

“Jongin?” Taemin said softly as he looked at Jongin’s face up close, noticing the bags under his eyes, his plump lips, the way they parted as Jongin was concentrated on showing Taemin what to do. The moment seems to last forever.

Seems like not only Taemin and Jongin thought so as the new manager was walking by the open practice room door and noted the quite tender position the two boys were in and the way they looked at each other. ‘Definitively. There’s definitely something going on there.’ The new manager thought, as he prayed to the gods of idol managers, please don’t make me deal with two love-sick youngsters too. 

4.

He shouldn’t be laughing, he really shouldn’t but here he is and he can’t stop.

It was noon when Taemin woke up that day and wanted to get ready for his afternoon schedule when he noticed something was shoved under his door. He didn’t recognize the handwriting but since only his parents and managers were the ones to leave messages in such ways, he assumed it was one or the other.

‘Taemin, I don’t want to overstep any boundaries, especially since we’ve only known each other for a short while, but I don’t want to lack as someone you should feel comfortable to lean on. In order for me to take good care of everything concerning you, I feel like I should ask you this question. Are you perhaps in any sort of relationship with Kim Jongin?’

The small post-it fell out of his hand as he was shocked before laughter escaped from his mouth.

‘He and Jongin, in a relationship? What is this nonsense, only fans come up with this stuff…as much as I would want it, it’s not like Jongin even feels what I feel or that something between us would actually work out.’ Taemin thought sadly, a little less amused then he was a moment ago.

‘Seems like I have got to watch out or others might catch up too.’ As he picked up the phone to call his beloved manager, that definitely needed to know he was seeing things that weren’t there.

“Oh, T-Taemin!” His manager stuttered when he answered the phone.

“Don’t worry, I’m not mad, you are just reading too much into it. It’s not like that. We are definitely NOT in a relationship of any sort.” Taemin quickly said.

“Are you sure? I mean, you don’t acting the same around the members but you seem equally close to them as Jongin?  Is that you want to be in a relationship with him but you just haven’t told him yet?” The manager continued.

“E-Euhm, I don’t think it’s going to be that easy. Even if I would have….let’s say ‘feelings’ for Jongin, that doesn’t mean I can just tell him and it will work out.” Taemin confessed.

“Taemin…” His managed began speaking.

“Don’t worry about it! You and other managers already have so much to do for me and the other members. Let’s just focus on that! See you later, alright!” Taemin interrupted and rapidly cut off the line.

5.

Followings Taemin’s wish, he didn’t ask any further about Jongin’s and his relationship and it even came to the point that he understood why Taemin didn’t want to try to make it work with those scary rumors about bandmates dating each other and journalist already keeping such a close eye on the groups of their company.

However turns out Taemin managed to work through his problems as he went inside Taemin’s house to pick up some of the papers the idol had to signed earlier, let’s just say the jaw of the manager was definitely on the floor when he walked in the room.

That same room that contained to handsome young idols, on top of each other on the couch and their tongues surely weren’t in their respective mouth but in each other’s, not an image the manager was particularly enjoying right now nor the rather loud moans.

As he scrapped his throat, the moaning stopped immediately as two pairs of deer-like eyes set on him in fear and surprise.

“M-manager, I thought you were coming by later.” Taemin stuttered as a blush spread across his cheeks.

“It’s not what it looks like!” The other younger boy quickly exclaimed at the same time.

A few moments of silence passed before the manager’s shocked expression turned into a cheeky smirk.

“So, you are dating!”

  
  



End file.
